Let Go Sakura
by SaltWaterSwimmer29
Summary: Songfic. Character death. Kind of depressing. It's what Sakura thinks after Sasuke leaves. Suicide


**Disclamer! I so do not own Naruto! But that would be awesome if I did… Oh and I don't own the song Let Go by Frou Frou**

**Author note:**

**Hey this is my first fic! I'm guessing it'll be very bad so I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

**I listened to this song and I thought of Sakura after Sasuke leaves.**

_**Sakura, Let Go**_

It's been 3 days since _he_ left. I locked myself in my room for the whole time. The only thing I've eaten is bread and water. My friends have tried to comfort me and get me out of my room. But they've all failed so far.

_**Drink up, baby down  
mmm, are you in or are you out  
leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you  
excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
these mishaps  
you bubble wrap  
when you've no idea what you're like**_

I feel like there is no point in living now. Without Sasuke-kun here I feel empty, useless. I look over at my medic-nin pouch **(1) **and see poison. I think about everyone in my life and what has happened so far. And all the goods and bads that came with it. 

_**so let go, let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**  
**_I write in my diary. The last words I'll ever write. The last note anyone will ever see that is mine. I write about how my life was and all the hardship that came with it. All the friends I've made, all the deaths I've seen, all the pain in the world.

_**  
it gains the more it gives  
and then it rises with the fall  
so hand me that remote  
can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow  
**_

I fix my hair and put on my best clothes. I make sure I look beautiful. I put on a silk black dress that goes to my knees. I tie my hair up with the red ribbon that Ino gave me way back when we were kids. I want the last picture of me to be the best one yet.

_**  
such boundless pleasure  
we've no time for later now  
you can't await your own arrival  
you've 20 seconds to comply**_

I walk over to my medic-nin pouch and get the poison out. I pour it all into my mouth. And wait for the end to come. I know with that much poison in my system that I will die within 3 minutes.

_**  
so let go, let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

I lay down on my bed ready to die. All I think of is Sasuke-kun and how we will meet up in heaven when he dies. How much pain he has caused me makes me think of what my life would've been without him. I wouldn't have loved another like I did with him. I hope he knows that. …I…Love…You…Sasuke…Kun… are the last things I think of as my world turns dark.

_**Breakdown **_

_**yes there is beauty in the breakdown **_

_**so amazing here**_

_**cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

Sasuke returned after spending 5 years with Orochimaru. He had killed Orochimaru and his brother Itachi. He came back looking for Sakura. Once he found out that she killed herself because of him, he went straight home into the Uchiha district. Hours later ANBU found him covered with his own blood. He committed suicide to be with his one true love. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

So in the end, all the Uchiha clan had died. All by one of their own. Itachi killed all of the clan besides Sasuke, Sasuke killed Itachi, and then Sasuke killed himself. All in all Sasuke had only accomplished one of his goals. The other gone forever…

_**End**_

**(1) – Sakura is already training to be a medic-nin in my story**

**Ending author note:**

**This was so hard for me to write because I'm not an angst type of person. I hope it was ok. Sorry it was so short. I just came up with it as I typed. The song I used is by **_**Frou Frou**_** named **_**Let Go**_

**Please RxR! And please don't flame! I'm so new to writing fanfics and stuff!**


End file.
